The present invention relates to an improvement for a nailing gun, and more particularly to a slidable abutment means and associated measuring scales for use in enhancing the operational efficiency and precision of a nailing gun.
The prior art nailing guns are generally defective in design in that it is always difficult for a worker using such nailing gun to control the nailing to take place equidistantly, and that the results of nailing operation can be quite unsatisfactory in a situation calling for a vertical board to be fastened onto a horizontal board with nails, and further that it is difficult for a worker using such prior art nailing gun to drive with precision the nail onto something at a prescribed angle.
The shortcomings of the prior art nailing gun described above can be overcome by an extra work on the part of a worker, who must mark in advance on a workpiece a nailing line or nailing intervals so as to ensure that the nailing takes place as desired. Such extra work demands additional tools and time and therefore incurs additional expense.